


Happy together

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Delusions, F/M, Innocence, Innocent Mabel, Kidnapping, Poor Mabel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Sweet Mabel Pines, Yandere Bill Cipher, Yandere Male, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Bill loved his little angel. They were so happy together. Oh so so so happy.





	Happy together

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I am honestly super nervous to post this because I am mostly known for my BillDip works, but I have lately started to love Mabill a lot too and if I make Dipper suffer in my fics then now it is Mabel's turn oof.
> 
> I really hope you will guys like it

There was nobody more perfect to him then her. She was so beautiful, kind and most of all innocent. She was such a positive little girl and her smile was brighter then the sun itself. He adored her more than anything and he worshipped the very ground she walked on. She was his beautiful little angel who made him so happy.

When he first saw her then he was simply shopping for groceries in the shop when he heard the most beautiful voice and laugh he had ever heard. He snapped his head and saw a beautiful little girl with long, flowing brown hair and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen. With her there was a boy who seemed to be her twin by the appearance. But his eyes were fixated on the girl who was smiling and talking to the boy about unicorns and candy. She was so delightfully adorable. Absolute perfection.

Obviously he followed the two out of the store once they left, making sure to not be suspicious and act completely natural. He was skillful at it and knew what he was doing. The girl continued to talk to the boy about unicorns while she was stuffing her face with candy. He hadn't ever felt like this before. She was so damn cute and small. How he yearned just to hug her tightly and sniff that beautiful hair. It looked so soft and silky. A doll she was, beautiful delicate doll that he wanted for himself and he would too.

From the moment he first saw her then he decided that she would belong to him and him only. Anybody who got in his way would be taken care of. She was an angel and needed protection. He quickly learned her name too when the boy said it. Mabel. He muttered it to himself quietly and it rolled on his tongue so perfectly. She was perfection.

Soon enough the twins made it home and he had managed to quietly snap some pictures of the beautiful girl. Even a few shots of her panties under that skirt when the wind blew stronger. He licked his lips and his sky blue eyes gleamed with lust. He also snapped a picture of the address before leaving, completely unnoticed by anyone, with a large grin on his lips.

Oh yes, she was gonna be _only_  his. 

Every day he watched her his obsession grew. She was so kind and sweet to everyone around her. The beautiful smile graced her lips all the time. She had a love for everything sweet and adorable. She loved glitter and unicorns. There didn't seem to be a lot of things she didn't like. That just made him fall in love with her even more. Always so positive and sweet.

He even followed her to school sometimes. She had a lot of friends and he hated it. Boys had their eyes on her, even if they were children then it just made his blood boil. This angel was all _his._ Absolutely _only_ his _. She_ couldn't belong to anybody but him. He had a feeling of bloodlust anybody looked at her. Even if it was her own family. Only he deserved her. He had been alone all his life and now he had finally found his perfect angel. Somebody who gave him a reason to wake up everyday. He loved her so much.

She had to love him too. Sometimes it felt like she knew he was there and was giving him a slow, like when she comes out of the bath and dries herself up so slowly. He always can't help but touching himself at the sight and taking as many pictures as possible, putting them all up in his basement. 

The blonde man was creating the perfect room for her in that basement ,making it soundproof but covering it in everything that she loved while pictures of his angel covered every wall. Sometimes he was lucky enough to be able to get into her room when she was sleeping and sniff her hair and take pictures. She was such a beautiful angel. His angel. 

Eventually he got her room done and made his move when she was walking home alone late after being out with her friends. His angel never saw others coming and soon she was knocked out in the back of his car while blanket covered her so nobody would be able to see her. He chuckled and constantly looked back at her, feeling all giddy inside. Finally! His angel was gonna be all his. 

Tonight was the night he would mark her up as his and eventually they were gonna marry. She was gonna have his children and they were gonna be a happy family. Oh so happy. He lived in a isolated area and calmly carried her into his house and took her immediately to the basement where he tied her hands to the bed posts with silk rope so she wouldn't hurt herself too much. Only he could ruin that delicate skin of hers .

He ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her face. "Oh god I love you so much Mabel..." He giggled to himself and around an hour later she started to wake up. Her beautiful brown eyes immediately widening with fear when she realised she couldn't move and that he was touching her.

He leaned in closer to her face and grinned madly. "Hello, my beautiful angel~" His arms ran circles above her chest. She was so small that he could break her like a branch if he wanted too. But obviously he didn't. He was her protector and savior in every sense of the word. Everybody else were always tainting her with their disgusting eyes and hands. 

She whimpered and immediately started to struggle under him as she tried to get away from him .That made him feel confused more than angry. He wasn't doing anything bad. She wanted him too. He knew she did. "P-Please stop ." He heard her whimper out and that made him shake his head immediately. "No No No, don't worry sweet. I will make love to you and you are gonna love it. I love you Mabel. "

He didn't waste anytime in removing her nightgown and looked at her untouched pale skin hungrily. As he kissed all over and pulled her panties off too, leaving her completely and utterly exposed under him. He stared into her tearful eyes as she sobbed. "We are gonna be so happy together.. ."

_**So so so happy indeed .** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!!! :333


End file.
